Fina Línea
by ankora-2
Summary: Nuevo trabajo no es una vida nueva
1. Desagradable sorpresa

**_Capítulo 1: Desagradable sorpresa_**

-Bien, señorita Granger, su currículum es realmente impresionante, ha obtenido unas notas excelentes durante todos sus cursos en el colegio Hogwarts, por no hablar de sus calificaciones en los cursillos extraescolares avanzados de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Contrahechizos para la Magia Negra, todos con honores. Y su test de entrada en el Ministerio, curioso, muy curioso.

Hermione miraba nerviosa a todas partes de aquel despacho menos a los ojos de su entrevistador, un tal señor Brown, pero sus nervios no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para trabarle la lengua para decir:

-Disculpe, señor… Brown ¿Qué le resulta tan curioso de mi test de personalidad?

Las cejas de su posible futuro jefe se fruncieron, aunque enseguida volvieron a la normalidad para contestar calmadamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada, disculpe, señorita, creo que me he despistado. ¿Sabe? Usted me recuerda un poco a mi hija, tiene más o menos su edad, tal vez se conozcan, ella también fue a Hogwarts.

-¿Es usted el padre de Lavender?-preguntó Hermione, extrañada, pues no sabía qué parecido podía haber entre Lavender y ella.

-Sí, así es. Me alegro de que se conozcan. Usted es una chica muy agradable, e inteligente, muy inteligente… Eh... bien ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah! Sí. Sea usted bienvenida al Departamento de Investigación de Zonas Mágicas Peligrosas.

-¿En serio?-Hermione se levantó de un salto por la sorpresa-Muchas gracias señor Brown, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.-le estrechó la mano con tanta fuerza y a tal velocidad que se la dejó entumecida.

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero me gustaría comprobar que es usted realmente eficiente, así que la tendremos dos semanas de prueba en la oficina y más tarde comenzará con las prácticas.

-Muchas gracias-contestó la chica cogiendo su bolso-Haré todo o posible por que mi trabajo sea de su gusto.

-Estoy seguro de que será así, y me alegro por ello. Preséntese aquí el lunes a las ocho y media.

-Por supuesto, aquí estaré.-y, estrechándole una vez más la mano abrió la puerta del despacho y salió.

Pocos minutos después, una vez que salió de la cabina de entrada al Ministerio, mientras lágrimas de felicidad adornaban su cara, desapareció de aquel callejón para aparecer, casi al mismo tiempo, frente a la puerta del apartamento de sus mejores amigos.

Llamó al timbre y, enseguida, la cara de Harry apareció tras la puerta, rápidamente señaló algo con las manos por detrás de su espalda y, justo cuando Hermione entraba, la luz se encendió y la chica vio que Ron y Ginny sujetaban una gran pancarta que decía:

"_Lo sentimos, otra vez será" _

-Ejem, chicos,-comenzó Hermione- me han dado el trabajo.

- Rápido, Ron-exclamó Ginny-dale la vuelta.

Acto seguido giraron la pancarta y, con letras brillantes apareció escrito:

"_Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo"_

-Muchas gracias, chicos-dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry. Después de soltarle se dirigió a Ginny y, con una sonrisa, preguntó-¿Cómo has conseguido venir? ¿No terminaba hoy el curso?

-Sí, vengo de la estación, todavía no he pasado por casa, quería llegar a tiempo para felicitarte… y echaba de menos a Harry-contestó la pelirroja mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color ligeramente rosado.

-Ah, me encanta que estéis juntos, hacéis tan buena pareja.

-De nada, Hermione, no fue ninguna molestia-se escuchó, sarcástica, la voz de Ron.

-Oh, lo siento, Ron-se disculpó la castaña abrazándose también a su amigo.

-Tranquila, sobreviviré.-contestó-Cassie no ha podido venir, me ha pedido que te felicitara de su parte, estaba segura de que lo conseguirías. Veo que no se equivocaba. Probablemente se pase por aquí esta tarde, así que te podrá felicitar ella misma.

Hermione se separó de Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se puso a pensar en la novia de su amigo, recordaba perfectamente el día en que se la presentaron, unos dos meses atrás. Le había parecido una chica muy simpática y bastante guapa, con su pelo negro corto y sus ojos de color indefinido, como una mezcla entre azul y verde, se podría decir que se habían convertido en buenas amigas, pero Hermione se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que Ron tuviera novia, no por lo que hubiera podido sentir por él en el pasado, lo cual sin duda había desaparecido hace tiempo, sino porque, desde que Harry y Ginny comenzaron a salir, un año atrás, Ron y ella no habían vuelto a salir con nadie, y que Ron saliera ahora con Cassie la convertía en la única del grupo que no tenía pareja, aunque, claro, tampoco tenía ningún derecho a culpar a Cassie por ello.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Ron, pues era como si hubiera entrado en trance de repente.

-¿Eh? Sí, muy bien, ¿no tenéis hambre? Podríamos ir a algún restaurante para celebrarlo. Yo invito.

-De eso nada-la contradijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny por detrás-tú has conseguido el empleo, invitamos nosotros, bueno, más bien invito yo, porque, aquí mi querido amigo sigue sin encontrar trabajo después del año sabático que lleva desde que salimos de Hogwarts, sí, ya hace un año Ron, en serio, no se como Cassie te soporta.

-Vamos, déjame, Harry, te recuerdo que te dejo salir con mi hermana pequeña a cambio de que no me insultes y me mantengas.

-Y yo te recuerdo, Ron,-le contestó Ginny- querido hermano mayor, que ya no soy una niña como para que me digas con quién puedo salir o no, además, por si no te acuerdas, ya he dejado el colegio y soy como diez veces más madura que tú, y que sepas que compadezco a la pobre Cassie por tener que aguantarte, y, realmente, no sé lo que ve en ti.

-No te hagas la mayor, dejaste el colegio hace seis horas.

-Por cierto, Ron-dijo Harry- ¿Qué pasará si algún día corto con Ginny? Tranquila, no digo que vaya a pasar-continuó viendo la expresión que ponía la aludida-entonces ya no tendría que mantenerte más, ¿no?

-Bueno…

-Disculpadme, mis madurísimos amigos, no pretendo ser el centro de atención, pero ¿podríamos irnos de una vez a celebrar lo mi nuevo empleo? Tengo hambre.

Después de que los chicos por fin se arreglaran, como media hora después, salieron para un restaurante francés que había una calle más abajo, donde Harry tuvo casi que dejar un riñón de señal, aunque hubiera merecido la pena si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pues la sonrisa que Hermione tuvo en la cara durante todo el día no tenía precio.

Hermione se tomó el café tan rápido aquella mañana que pensó que le había arañado la garganta, pero no le importó, no quería llegar tarde su primer día de trabajo.

Cogió su maletín de cuero y abrió la puerta, salió y, después de cerrar, dejó una copia de la llave bajo el felpudo de la entrada, pues Ginny le había prometido que iría como a media mañana para comenzar a instalarse con ella. Había tenido algunos problemas con su madre la tarde anterior, al decirle que al día siguiente se mudaría con Hermione, la señora Weasley se enfadó por que su hija pequeña hubiera querido independizarse tan pronto, pero, después de una larga charla, consiguieron solucionarlo, aunque su madre seguía dolida, pues ya sólo le quedaban viviendo con ella los gemelos, que seguían juntando dinero que sacaban de su tienda de bromas para pagarse su propio piso, a pesar de que Ron seguía afirmando que eran inmensamente ricos pero que les daba pena separarse de su madre.

Hermione le daba vueltas a la discusión mientras bajaba en el ascensor, pensaba ir hasta el Ministerio en autobús, no le apetecía usar la magia, pero miró el reloj y cambió de opinión. Casi al mismo tiempo, la casera, unos pisos más abajo, llamaba al ascensor, que seguía bajando y marcando la luz de ocupado, para subir a cobrar a un inquilino que tenía retraso. Sus dedos tamborileaban impacientemente en la pared. Cuando por fin el ascensor terminó de bajar y sus puertas se abrieron, estaba vacío.

Hermione apareció en el callejón de la cabina de entrada al Ministerio. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y entró. Poco después ésta comenzó a descender como un ascensor. Una vez llegó al vestíbulo, se dirigió rápidamente a la planta de su departamento y, después de llamar a la puerta, entró en el despacho del señor Brown.

-Buenos días, señor Brown-saludó.

-Buenos días, la esperaba, llega usted muy puntual.-la saludó su jefe, levantándose.-Voy a llevarla a la oficina donde trabajará y le presentaré a sus compañeros, por cierto, hay un muchacho nuevo que entró de prueba la semana pasada. También tiene su edad. No es completamente de mi agrado, pero tengo que hacerle ese favor a un amigo, usted ya me entiende.

-Sí, claro, le comprendo.-contestó la chica, algo extrañada.

Condujo a Hermione a través de un pasillo y abrió la tercera de las cinco puertas que había a la izquierda de éste.

-Chicos, me gustaría presentaros a vuestra nueva compañera, que será la sustituta del viejo Fischer. Quiero que la tratéis lo mejor que podáis, os aseguro que merece la pena.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. La oficina era una sala grande y rectangular. Seis mesas se extendían de dos en dos a lo largo de ella, cuatro de ellas estaban ocupadas por gente no mucho mayor que ella y, al fondo a la derecha, había una pequeña encimera con tazas, una máquina de café y un bidón de plástico lleno de agua. Al otro lado había una puerta sobre la cual lucía un letrero de W.C.

-Ella es Hermione Granger-continuaba el señor Brown-querida, permítame presentarle a sus compañeros. Aquí- dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rubio oscuro que se sentaba en la primera de las mesas-Ann Shapland, él- señaló a un hombre moreno bastante atractivo-es Jake Mars, el chico de ahí detrás es David Jonson-Hermione habría jurado que aquel chico de pelo castaño era más joven que ella, de no ser porque, de ser así, no habría podido trabajar allí.-ella es Mónica Shepard- era la que parecía más mayor del grupo-y… ¿Dónde está el chico nuevo?

-Acaba de entrar en el baño-contestó Mónica.

-Bueno, supongo que ya te lo presentaran cuando salga, yo debo irme. Si necesita algo estaré en mi despacho. ¡Ah! Su mesa es esa de ahí-señaló la mesa que estaba al fondo, justo enfrente de la puerta del baño.

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa señalada y, poco después, ya estaba instalada. Justo cuando se disponía a empezar a trabajar, la cisterna del baño sonó, oyó que la puerta se habría y una voz que arrastraba las palabras decía:

-¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?


	2. Reflexiones de media noche

**_Capítulo 2: Reflexiones de media noche_**

Hermione se volvió, aún sentada en la silla giratoria. Se sentía como si le hubieran derramado una jarra de agua fría por la espalda. Miró con odio a la persona que tenía delante, la persona que acababa de salir del baño, "el chico nuevo en prácticas", como había dicho el señor Brown. Allí, delante de ella después de casi un año sin verle, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldita sangre sucia?-repitió Malfoy, paralizado frente a una Hermione tan tiesa que parecía de piedra.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy. Yo he venido aquí para trabajar. ¡Ah! No, ya lo entiendo todo. Tú eres el enchufado de Brown. Dime, Malfoy ¿cuánto tuvo que pagar tu padre para que te dejaran entrar en el Ministerio?

-Yo no necesito que mi padre pague nada para entrar aquí ¿me oyes? No lo necesito.

-Oh, claro, estás aquí por tus maravillosas notas en Hogwarts ¿no? ¡Por favor! ¿Tengo que recordarte que sólo aprobaste Pociones?

-¡Y tú qué sabes si aprobé o no! Aunque me sorprende que dejen entrar en el Ministerio a una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú. Podrías contagiarnos.

-Te aseguro que yo tengo muchos más méritos que tú para estar aquí.

-Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Fudge para que me cambien de departamento.

-Oh, claro, ¿qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te supere una "sangre sucia"?-al decir estas palabras, Hermione mostró una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la expresión de la cara de Malfoy.

-Yo no necesito demostrarte nada, Granger.-contestó serio Malfoy, aún sin estar del todo seguro de ello.

-¿En serio?-Hermione lo miró, con cara de autosuficiencia-entonces ve corriendo al amigo de papá para que te ponga en un departamento en el que no haya nadie más inteligente que tú. Aunque no creo que te dejen entrar en las jaulas del Departamento de Zoología, sería insultante para los pobres animales.

Durante unos segundos, Malfoy se quedó sin palabras. Pero enseguida contraatacó diciendo:

-Voy a quedarme. No tengo por qué depender de ti, eres tan insignificante como una mota de polvo.

-No estés tan seguro-Hermione se volvió hacia su mesa, y vio que las otras cuatro personas que había en la oficina estaban mirándolos. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que habían estado discutiendo a gritos.

-Veo que ya os conocéis-dijo Ann, rompiendo el vergonzoso silencio que se había producido después de que Hermione y Malfoy dejaran de gritarse.

El resto estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente a la pareja de enemigos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Malfoy.

Automáticamente, las cuatro personas se volvieron para seguir trabajando. Después, casi en un susurro, Malfoy dijo mirando a Hermione:

-Esto no ha terminado aún, Granger.

Después tomó asiento en su mesa, la que estaba al lado de su "querida" sangre sucia.

Aquel primer día resultó agotador para Hermione, y no sólo por la estupenda compañía que tenía trabajando a su lado, pues sus otros compañeros habían sido bastante agradables con ella, sino por la cantidad de trabajo que el señor Brown le había preparado para su primer día. Había hecho varios informes, rellenado algunos formularios y había tenido que resolver una especie de problemas preparatorios para las futuras prácticas fuera de la oficina que había enviado más tarde a su jefe.

Después del trabajo había quedado para cenar en su apartamento con Harry, Ron y, por supuesto, sus respectivas parejas. Esa noche Ginny cocinaría un plato que su madre le había enseñado a hacer, aunque Hermione no sabía exactamente cuál sería, estaba segura de que estaría bueno, pues las dotes de Ginny para la cocina habían quedado totalmente demostradas el verano anterior. Quizá tras la cena verían una película alquilada en su televisión, ya que Ron se ilusionaba tanto cada vez que la encendían.

"En el fondo sigue siendo el mismo niño que conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts", pensó Hermione, nostálgica, "Ojalá que todo fuera igual que cuando les conocí, todo sería mucho más fácil, aunque tampoco se puede decir que nuestros años en Hogwarts hayan sido los de unos niños normales", sin darse cuenta, Hermione había salido del Ministerio y ahora caminaba por el callejón donde se encontraba su entrada. En un segundo, desapareció de él para aparecer en el vestíbulo de su propio apartamento, donde Harry ponía la mesa en el salón, ayudado por Cassie, y Ron se sentaba en el sofá mirando fijamente la tele.

-Hola chicos-saludó Hermione.

Harry y Cassie la saludaron mientras que Ron, sin siquiera volver la cabeza, murmuró algo que la chica interpretó como un hola.

Los dos primeros volvieron a la cocina para buscar los cubiertos y Hermione se sentó junto a Ron para contarle lo que había ocurrido en su primer día de trabajo, por supuesto, éste siguió hipnotizado frente al televisor.

-Ron, ¿Quieres que te cuente algo alucinante que me ha pasado?

Ron, todavía sin volverse, contestó:

-Sí, claro, claro.

Hermione siguió hablando mientras Harry y Cassie volvían de la cocina, ya con los cubiertos:

-Pues, verás, me estaban presentando a mis compañeros y…-al ver que su amigo no le escuchaba le dijo-ejem, Ron, ¿quieres que te rasure los genitales?

-Sí, claro, claro, lo que tú digas-Hermione esbozó una sonrisa-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¡No! Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Harry y Cassie estallaron en carcajadas

-Ron, no me estás escuchando, quieres quitar la tele de una vez, por favor.

-Ejem, lo siento. ¿Qué me estabas contando?

-Bueno, verás, hoy estaban presentándome a mis compañeros de oficina cuando…

-Hola Herm ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo en el Ministerio?-Ginny salió de la cocina, todavía con el delantal puesto-te he preparado un plato de la cocina de la señora Weasley, o sea, mi madre, y te aseguro que te va a gustar, es un plato extranjero.

-¿Qué plato extranjero?-preguntó Ron, alarmado.

-Vamos, Ron, no empieces con tus ataques de xenofobia-le reprochó Cassie en tono maternal, le tendió una mano y, dulcemente, le dijo-anda, vamos, levántate.

-Huele muy bien-le dijo Harry a Ginny, besándola suavemente en los labios-me encanta tu cocina.

-Enternecedor-dijo Ron con una voz extremadamente empalagosa y parpadeando rápidamente-y ahora, ¿podríamos comer lo que sea que hayas preparado?

-Vamos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Es que no ves que están enamorados?- le reprendió de nuevo Cassie.

Ron la trajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

-Entiendo que estén enamorados, pero ¿es necesario que lo demuestren constantemente?-se pegó más a ella e intentó besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Lo siento, Ron, pero si no eres capaz de comprender eso, tampoco puedes ser capaz de besarme-le contestó, resentida.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Harry, riéndose, una vez que Ginny se fue a la cocina a buscar aquel misterioso plato-parece que tus ideas se han vuelto para morderte en el culo.

-Ja, ja,-rió Ron, sarcástico-Oh, vamos, Cassie, ¿es que no ves que es mi hermana pequeña, y que está liada con mi mejor amigo?

-Oye, perdona, no estamos liados, estamos saliendo en serio.-dijo Harry, enfadado.

-Dejaos de charla de una vez-interrumpió Hermione-Ginny ya viene con la comida.

Ginny traía una gigantesca paellera que puso en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Ron.

-Es un plato español. Se llama paella. Está hecha a base de arroz, y también lleva marisco.

-Tiene un aspecto buenísimo, Ginny-la felicitó Cassie.

-Muchas gracias, espero que os guste, nunca lo había hecho yo sola, a ver si me ha salido bien.

-Estoy segura de que sí-la animó Hermione-vamos, todos a la mesa.

Una vez que se sentaron, Ginny empezó a apartar con una espumadera. Poco después, todos menos Ron habían probado la paella y les encantaba. El pelirrojo miraba dubitativo su tenedor. Cassie, que se sentaba a su lado, le dijo:

-Vamos Ron, no seas cabezota, está muy buena, de verdad, pruébala, aunque sólo sea por mí, por favor.

Acto seguido le besó en la mejilla. Ron, animado por el beso de su novia, consiguió meterse un poco en la boca después de reflexionar.

Unos veinte minutos después, Ron engullía con ansia lo que quedaba en la paellera después del atracón que se había dado.

-Gran invento el de los españoles-afirmó, aún con la boca llena-deberías preparar esta comida más a menudo, Ginny.

-O tú podrías, por una vez en tu vida, hacer algo útil y aprender a cocinarla.-le respondió Ginny, algo enfadada.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan dura conmigo. Por cierto, Herm, ¿no ibas a contarme algo antes?

-Ah, sí-contestó Hermione-veréis, es lo peor que podía haberme pasado en el trabajo. ¿Sabéis con quién comparto oficina?-los cuatro la miraban, expectantes-¿no os hacéis una idea? Con la peor persona que conocimos en Hogwarts.

-No me digas que trabajas con Snape-dijo Ron, extrañado.

-Claro que no, imbécil-le replicó Harry-él es profesor ¿recuerdas?

-Es con Draco Malfoy. –anunció la chica.

El salón se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos mientras esperaba la reacción de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Ron, fuera de sí-no, no, es imposible, ¿cómo puede ese cerdo trabajar en el Ministerio? ¡Pero si sacó peores notas que yo! ¡Y os aseguro que eso no es cualquier cosa!

-Eh, Ron, ¿Quién es ese tal Draco?-preguntó Cassie, con curiosidad.

-Es, e, ees, es, ees-Ron empezó a tartamudear-es la peor persona con la que te hayas podido cruzar en tu vida, a su lado, Jack el Destripador te parecería un santurrón. Pertenecía a una familia de mortífagos, y si quién-tú-sabes todavía tuviera poder, probablemente él ahora sería uno de ellos.

-Por suerte eso no volverá a pasar-dijo Ginny-así que podemos estar tranquilos de que eso no ocurrirá y él no podrá unirse a sus filas como sus padres que, por cierto, acabaron demasiado bien, en el Ministerio no encontraron pruebas para inculparles.

Harry se estremeció al oír las palabras de su novia. Aún recordaba con claridad los hechos ocurridos más de un año atrás. Aunque, al menos en parte, debía agradecer a aquella matanza el hecho de que ahora tuviera a Ginny como pareja, pues fue aquello lo que le impulsó a confesarle sus sentimientos, la sensación de que podía perderla en cualquier momento.

Mientras los horribles recuerdos le empañaban la mente desde su memoria, Hermione había explicado a sus amigos los sucesos ocurridos aquella mañana. Ron seguía gritando, aunque de su boca ya sólo salían insultos, lo cual Hermione tomó como señal de que empezaba a recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Una vez hubieron comentado los hechos hasta que, para alivio de todos, Ron por fin se calló, cogieron la cinta de vídeo que habían elegido para acabar la velada.

El pelirrojo volvió a entrar en trance en el momento en que encendieron la tele. La película era muy aburrida y, cuando terminó, más de dos horas más tarde, sólo quedaba despierto el mayor de lo Weasleys, por supuesto hipnotizado ante aquella serie de imágenes. Ginny se había dormido en el regazo de Harry, en un lado del sofá, al igual que el moreno, que tenía la cabeza ladeada. Cassie se apoyaba en el hombro del pelirrojo, abrazada a él, en el otro lado del sofá, justo enfrente de la televisión. Hermione estaba derrumbada en uno de los mullidos sillones del lateral del sofá.

Después de la película, Ron estuvo un buen rato viendo los programas repetidos que ponían de madrugada hasta que, finalmente, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos y contempló el panorama que había en su salón, se sorprendió mucho.

Cassie seguía apoyada en Ron, y éste roncaba ligeramente mientras un hilillo de baba le salía por la comisura del labio. Al lado de la pareja, Ginny seguía sobre Harry, que también dormía profundamente.

La castaña comprobó, al levantarse, que se había lastimado el cuello al dormir en la butaca. Se apresuró a mirar el reloj para ver qué hora era. Aún eran las seis y media de la mañana. Tenía tiempo hasta tener que arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Para volver a encontrarse con Malfoy.

Ginny se despertó al poco tiempo, y, con ella Harry, aunque sus piernas estaban dormidas después de haber tenido toda la noche a Ginny sobre ellas.

Para cuando Ron y Cassie se despertaron, después de las siete, Hermione y Ginny ya preparaban tortitas para el desayuno y Harry ponía la mesa.

Una hora después, Hermione se despedía, aún con el estómago pesado después del copioso desayuno, de Ginny y Cassie, pues los chicos ya se habían ido a su piso. En cuanto cogió su cartera desapareció por la puerta de camino al ascensor.

Draco se despertó muy agitado. Su despertador llevaba sonando muchísimo tiempo cuando por fin logró apagarlo con torpeza. Miró el reloj. No podía ser, ya eran las ocho y cuarto. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho cuando empezó a trabajar. Sus ojos, grises como los de su hijo, fríos, casi inertes e inexpresivos, ni siquiera le habían mirado, simplemente recibió una advertencia, que no se dejara llevar por la influencia que su familia había ejercido siempre sobre todo. La destrucción de las filas de lord Voldemort les había causado mucho daño, aunque fueran exculpados, a pesar de los testimonios de Harry Potter y sus insoportables amigos.

Ni un saludo, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera una felicitación. Nada. Aunque Draco bien sabía, que, sólo por una vez, aquella asquerosa sangre sucia podía tener razón y sólo trabajara en el Ministerio por ser quien era, pero en aquellos momentos habría dado lo que fuera por dejar de serlo, pues la mirada de su padre le había vuelto a recordar lo triste que es ser un Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione llegó al Ministerio, demasiado temprano para todos menos para ella, en su oficina aún no había nadie. Se alegró por ello, pues quería adelantar todo el trabajo posible para irse pronto a casa y tener que aguantar a Malfoy, cuanto menos tiempo, mejor.

La primera en llegar fue Mónica, era una chica morena y delgada, de unos veinte años, solía causar la impresión de ser mayor, pues su mente y sus responsabilidades se correspondían con los de una mujer con bastante más experiencia. A pesar de su rigidez hacia el trabajo, levantaba cierta simpatía que hacía que Hermione se sintiera identificada con ella. La saludó con la amabilidad característica que se tiene hacia una amiga de toda la vida y se puso a preparar documentos muy rápidamente, tanto que terminó demasiado pronto y, poco después, intentó entablar conversación con esa chica misteriosa y de pelo castaño que se había convertido en su compañera desde el día anterior.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada desde su mesa, Mónica sentía curiosidad, podía notarlo perfectamente, así que se decidió a romper el hielo para ahorrarle el trabajo a su compañera.

-Eh…-comenzó-¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Mónica salió de una especie de ensimismamiento, sorprendida por la apatía de la chica.

-Bueno,-contestó dubitativa-¿de qué conoces al chico ese, Malfoy, el que está de prácticas?

-En fin, es una larga historia, fuimos juntos al colegio y, digamos que él no era del todo amable conmigo.

-¿Te trataba mal?

-Sí, bueno, yo soy de familia muggle ¿sabes? Y él es un sangre limpia con prejuicios, pero hace tiempo que conseguí evitarle. No esperaba volver a verlo así que me sorprendió un poco que trabajara aquí, no me encontraba con él desde hacía un año.

-A mí también me sorprende que trabaje aquí, creo que tiene algún contacto en el Ministerio, no está lo suficientemente cualificado para este departamento, y he oído que pertenecía a una familia de mortífagos.-Hermione notó que había cierta inquietud en su voz cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que después de aquello Harry pudo comprobar…

-¡Qué! ¿Es que conoces a Harry Potter? Un momento, ¿tú eres esa amiga suya que salió en el profeta?

-Supongo que sí, esa soy yo.

-Vaya…-comenzó a decir Mónica

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y David entró muy agitado con una bolsa de donuts en la mano y una mochila de color azul sobre uno de sus hombros. Su mirada nerviosa expresaba un sentimiento infantil que Hermione nunca había visto antes. Se preguntó la edad que tendría. Sabía que por fuerza tenía que tener más de dieciocho años para estar allí, y más en ese departamento, y sin embargo no aparentaba más de dieciséis, y no era por su altura ni por su complexión. Era su mirada. Esa mirada inocente, de niño pequeño. Esos ojos azules tan profundos que examinaban todo lo que había a su alrededor de una manera que hacía que resultara incapaz de ser descrita. A Hermione la inquietaba profundamente. En eso precisamente estaba pensando cuando notó que el chico le decía algo. De inmediato se volvió hacia él y vio que le ofrecía la bolsa de donuts. Hermione metió la mano en ella y, después de sacar uno de chocolate le dio las gracias, aún sin salir de sus pensamientos, pues sabía que aquel chaval ocultaba algo muy misterioso, y ella tendría que averiguar lo que era para estar tranquila, sabía que tendría que hacerlo, hacía tiempo que no soportaba que cosas inquietantes ocurrieran a su alrededor, probablemente secuelas de los hechos ocurridos en Hogwarts desde que ingresó allí, aunque decidió apartar aquel tema de sus pensamientos, tenía cosas que hacer.

Ann y Jake no tardaron mucho más en llegar, juntos.

El único que no apareció por allí fue Malfoy. Hacia las diez el señor Brown se asomó por la oficina y se llevó a todos sus compañeros al pasillo. Poco después todos se fueron, al parecer había surgido una misión en un llano de no sé dónde y todos iban a las prácticas a las que Hermione no acudiría hasta dos semanas más tarde si los resultados de sus pruebas teóricas eran buenos. Poco después de que hubieran desaparecido por la puerta Malfoy llegó, muy apresurado y abrió la puerta de golpe. Al ver la oficina vacía, exceptuando a Hermione, puso cara de extrañeza, pero no dijo nada, aunque su odiada compañera le aclaró las dudas, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Se han ido a las prácticas y ya no vuelven. Me han dado esto para ti-dijo simple y fríamente, entregándole una carpeta de color turquesa-cuando termines lo entregas en el despacho de Brown y después te puedes ir, aunque no sé para qué diablos te molestas en hacer las teóricas, tu padre ha pagado lo suficiente para que te metan a estorbar en las prácticas directamente.

Malfoy ni siquiera le contestó, su mirada hablaba por si sola, por lo que Hermione prefirió no alargar aquella absurda conversación y siguió trabajando.

Unas horas después Harry salía de su despacho con un nudo en la garganta. Le costaba mucho asimilar lo que acababan de decirle. No sabía cómo tomarse aquello, por una parte era la mejor noticia que podían haberle dado en el terreno profesional, pero no sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba iba a tener que abandonar su vida, dejarlo todo, a sus amigos,… y a Ginny.

-Hola-saludó Hermione cuando llegó a casa, después de haber salido del infierno en que se había convertido su empleo.

-¿Qué tal?-le respondió Ginny desde la cocina- estoy preparando una nueva receta. La semana que viene tengo una entrevista para un nuevo restaurante que abren dentro de poco.

-¿En serio? Espero que tengas más suerte que yo. Mi oficina es un auténtico antro con Malfoy dentro, pero ese trabajo merece demasiado la pena como para arruinarlo por culpa de ese imbécil, y, dime, ¿Qué estás preparando?

-Bueno, no es una receta convencional, digamos que es de esas de las que Ron jamás probaría hasta descubrir que es su plato favorito, en fin, como todo lo que prueba. Es una empanada de gambas con salsa de verduras asadas, estoy experimentando un poco, ¿Pruebas?

-Claro-contestó Hermione mientras cogía un tenedor y pinchaba un poco del hojaldre que Ginny estaba decorando con unas flores que había hecho con lo que le había sobrado-vaya, está buenísimo, no se parece a nada que haya probado antes.

-Es que la salsa lleva unos ingredientes que nadie añade, un consejo de mi madre, ¿de verdad te gusta?

-En serio, y deberías llamar a Ron para que la pruebe.

-Eso no significaría nada. Todavía no se ha inventado un solo plato que lo disguste después de probarlo. Verás, es que me han pedido que prepare algunos platos en la entrevista, así practico y además nos apañamos la cena.

-¿Esta noche vienen los chicos a cenar?

-No lo sé, la verdad, Harry no me ha llamado todavía. Espero que lo haga pronto.

Pero Harry no llamó.

Hacía un rato que se había acostado, aún así no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Había algo que le tenía inquieto, todavía no sabía lo que era, pero podía reconocer las características de su padre en sus pensamientos. Tal vez su forma de actuar, tan propia, tan fría, le había marcado para siempre y jamás podría ser de otra manera diferente a la que le obligaba su estirpe, la de los magos de sangre limpia, de la cual se quería deshacer desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero había algo que se lo impedía, y no sabía qué era. Cada día se despertaba de la misma manera y se comportaba de la misma forma para con todos, como si fuera más importante que cualquier otra persona, le habían enseñado a ser así desde muy niño, pero hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que aquella forma de actuar no era correcta, demasiado tiempo. La fortuna de su familia no servía para tapar el agujero que la falta de cariño había dejado en él, y ahora sentía que debía cambiarlo todo para no sentirse tan despreciado, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse con sus propios ideales. Pero iba a cambiar, tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, si no tarde o temprano se quedaría solo, y se idea le daba más miedo que ninguna otra. Con la cabeza atiborrada de esos pensamientos, Draco Malfoy se quedó dormido.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de por qué se había despertado. Había tenido un sueño, pero no podía recordarlo. De repente pensó en Malfoy. No sabía por qué, pero el sueño había tenido algo que ver con él. Durante unos segundos su mente se quedó en blanco. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Podía oír la respiración de Ginny en la habitación de al lado. Volvió a pensar en Malfoy, hacía tantos años que le conocía, y ahora había algo en él que la inquietaba. Podía sentir que en su corazón había algo, un deseo, una inquietud, algo que hasta podía llamarse sentimiento, aunque nunca pensó que los tuviera. Aquella parte de ella misma, aquella especie de sexto sentido que le decía lo que sentía la gente de su alrededor, aquel "don" se había activado con más potencia que nunca y sentía que el corazón de Malfoy la llamaba, que necesitaba su ayuda, una ayuda que, por supuesto, el propio Malfoy jamás se atrevería a pedir y, mucho menos, a aceptar.

Harry tampoco podía dormir aquella noche. No conseguía estar tranquilo después de lo que le habían dicho aquella tarde. No podía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y es que si aceptaba la propuesta que le habían hecho, mucho se temía que perdería todo cuanto tenía, tal vez para ganar mucho más, al menos económicamente, y tampoco le iban a faltar chicas, pero él sólo querría a Ginny. Ginny, sin duda ella era la que más iba a sufrir con aquello, él no sería capaz de abandonarla, ni la fama ni el dinero que pudiera conseguir iba a cambiar lo que sentía por ella pero ¿cambiaría lo que Ginny sentía por él? No tenía forma de saberlo, aunque no, no creía eso, sabía que ella le quería, pero no soportaría que estuvieran tanto tiempo separados el uno del otro y acabaría dejándole. Y tampoco podía pedirle que se fuera con él. Él no merecía que Ginny lo dejara todo de lado sólo por su relación. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que no aceptara la oferta. Por mucho que le doliera, quería más a Ginny.


End file.
